Angel of Plague
by Krystalynne Riddle Cullen
Summary: Just as he thinks he has found true love, Carlisle falls dangerously ill. Without Aro's help, his future is uncertain. Aro, forced to choose between his darker impulses and his innocent lover, finds himself slowly cracking under the strain... Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I love Twilight especially Carlisle! Tee hee! Sorry Stephanie!  
A/N:  
Edward: I am not in this! I am sad! You are a stupid stinky author, Krystalynne!  
Me: Oh no! Don't say that!  
Edward: Stupid!  
Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
This is my first Twilight only fic. Sorry that this isn't a chapter of The Adventures of Crystalynne Riddle Cullen but I had this idea in history class, and all my friends liked it. (That means you Madison! LOL) We were learning about the Black Death and I thought Carlisle should get it because he's so sexy LOL.  
This is a heavy Angst story with lots of hurt comfort so if you don't like, don't read! NO FLAMES! Don't flame me just because you don't like the way I write! You shouldn't tell people they suck! I wouldn't do that to you so don't do it to me!

It was the 1890s and Carlisle woke up in bed. He did not feel good!  
"I feel ill!" said Carlisle sadly and then he barfed everywhere including on the bed and on Aro, who was also in the bed.  
"You're gross!" shouted Aro and he hopped out of the bed and hopped around saying yuck. Then he smirked sexily and said "Want to go take a shower with me my Carlie? I will make you feel better, I promise."  
"Do I get my money back if it does not work?" Carlisle said smirking because he was very funny even though his tummy hurt.  
"Yes" smirked Aro hilariously. He wondered if Carlisle had drank too much blood at the vampire party they had last night and then he was nervous, and also he was worried for his Carlie.  
"OK" smirked Carlie and then they went into the bathroom and stood under the faucet. Aro turned on the water and they stood under that too. The water fell on them. Then they had a shower!  
"Pass the soap" said Aro sexily and he washed himself.  
"OK" said Carlisle and then he passed the soap to Aro. Aro scrubbed! He became covered in lots of bubbles! Some of the bubbles popped though. Aro stood in the water and all the bubbles came off! Then he saw something was Very Very wrong.  
"Oh no!" Shouted Aro and he ran away, and came back holding a doctor. "Doctor Freud will save you!" he shouted. "If he does not I will bite him! And you know what will happen then!"  
"Yes" Carlisle cried. Tears ran down his face and dripped in the sink. "Save me, darling!"  
"OK" said Aro and he took out his gun and shot Freud. Then he bit the doctor before he died, so Freud stood up and said "You is beeink very very sick. Is havink black death! Vee must operate!"  
"" screamed Carlisle and then he turned off the water and ran out of the shower. He was scared of needles and did not want them in him. Aro stood in the shower and got wet. Then he said angrily,  
"I spent money on that doctor guy! I want my money back!" And shot Freud again but this time he shot him with a stake. He took the money and went away.  
Freud died. Nobody cared though until Marcus had to take him out of the sink to wash his hands.  
"There is a dead guy in my sink" he said sadly. "And he is not even a vampire." He was sad and then he went away and played Dance Dance Revolution! So he stopped being sad. Then Jane and her brother(A/N: I forget his name though. Does anyone remember it?) broke it, and Marcus yelled "YOU KIDS!" and was sad again.  
Anyway, Carlisle was very scared and he went and lied down on the couch. He wondered if he was going to die. "I must not die." he thought. "I am too young! I have a lot to do! I never went to Disney World or ate caviar!" He cried sadly and thought about all the things he had never done. He had never been in a rock band. He had never had children and he had always wanted them. Was it…………………….too late?  
"Do not cry!" Said Aro and then he came. He holds Carlisle in his arms and sang him his favorite Rihanna songs. "I will make you better! Here." He said. "I have soup! Drink the soup! It is nice soup!"  
"I do not want soup when I am going to DIE" said Carlisle angrily. So Aro opened Carlisle's mouth and poured in the soup. "Hey stop that. Yum" said Carlisle. "Thank you. You know what is good for me."  
"Yes I do!" cried Aro happily. "And I will make you all better!" He laughed happily. "Come! We will Google this black death thing!" He picked Carlisle up and went away with him. Then they flew to America and went to see the Google company.  
"Hello!" said Mr. Google when they got there. "Would you like cookies?"  
"Yes please!" said Aro happily. "My boyfriend has the Black Death. Can we google it?"  
"OK" said Mr. Google and he googled it. "Oh no" he said. "Very serious. It will not be cured until the 1950s!"  
"I cannot wait that long!" shoted Aro and he shot Mr. Google and took the cookies. Carlisle started to cry because he knew that he would never live long enough to have children of his own.  
"DO not worry" said ARO angrily. "I will fix you no matter how many people I have to shoot!"  
Carlisle cried some more and then they hugged a lot.

Then they went to the hotel bedroom. Carlisle lied on the bed and cried. He turned on the TV, and watched it. But it was a Victorian TV! It was black and white. He could not see the colors and his life felt colorless and gray then.  
"I want a color TV" said Aro and he shot the TV too and bits of glass came out.  
"ARo" said Carlisle sadly. "That was not very niece."  
"I do not care if it is nice!" shouted Aro!! "I want a color TV! And I want you to feel better so we can do vampire things together and also sexy things too! You are my boyfriend!" He put more bullets in the gun and then he shot the TV again because he was very angry. "And I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" he screamed sadly then and he went downstairs and got room service and also shot the bellhop. The police tried to chase him but he shot them too and then bit their necks so they turned into vampires and did not bother him any more. Meanwhile, Carlisle watched TV. The screen was fuzzy though and there were only cooking shows and reality shows on.  
"This is depressing" he said and felt sad because he was going to die soon.  
Aro came back with the room service then.  
"I have room service!" he shouts loudly.  
"OK" said Carlisle "you can come in now!"  
"But I can't" Said Aro. "The door is locked!"  
"Oh sorry!" Said Carlisle. Then he opened it. He cried again when he saw Aro because Aro was very beautiful and he did not want to think that beauty would soon bee gone forever. "You know" he said "it is a shame that all things must pass away into the past and go away."  
"Do not talk like that" said Aro angrily and he looked angrily at Carlisle. "We are young and we have each other! We can do lots of things before I save you! I can take you to Disney World!"  
"But Disney world does not make me happy" said Carlie. "Only you make me happy."  
"DO NOT BE SAD" Screamed Aro! He got up off the bed and then he dumped the room service on Carlisle's head and it got in his hair, and was very sticky, so it stuck there. "I MUST SAVE YOU! NOW STOP WHINING!" He hit Carlisle in the face. Then he hit Carlisle in the face again. Carlisle cried and tears went down his face so the tears also got on Aro;s hand.  
"Yuck!" said Aro! "Do not do things like that!"  
"Sorry" said Carlisle, and then he stopped. Aro hugged him and fed him the food.  
"We will go to Disney World" he said lovingly.  
"Really?" asked his Carlie as he cuddled up to Aro.  
"Yes" Shouted Aro happily! "Unless you die first!"  
Carlisle cried.

Then they went back to England where their castle went inside and then Marcus came and said "Hi"  
"Hi" said Aro cheerfully. "It is nice to see you, after so long, Marcus! We have learned a lot! Carlisle has the Black Death now!"  
"Oh dear" Says Marcus. "That is too bad. Also, the queen is here."  
"Wow!" Said ArO! Then he went into the living room where the queen was. The queen was there sitting on a sofa. She was wearing an ermine dress and a pink silk cape with sequins and sparkles on it. There were silver studs on her boots and she had Armani gloves.  
"Hello" she said, with a Brit accent. "I am the queen of England."  
"I am very pleased to meet a real queen" said Aro happily. "I am a vampire."  
"Oh no" said the queen.  
"Yes," said Aro, "It is very sad. Can you cure the black death?" he said because he had suddenly! had an idea that meant that maybe his little Carlie would not die after all and they could go to Disney world.  
"Yes" said the queen. (A/N: My history teacher said that people believed they could do that OK?)  
"" shouted ARo running around the room. Then he ran away and got Carlisle. "You will not die!" he announced and Carlisle cried because he was very happy that he would not die and that he could maybe have babies with Aro.  
"OK" said Carlisle. "That makes me happy." Then he cried some more.  
"Come here please" said the queen. Then she cured it and the black death went away because there were suddenly no more rats.  
"OK you can go away now" said Aro! "We will go to Disney World!"  
"I have always wanted to do that" said the queen and she left. "Have fun" she said before she left.

Then they went to Disney world. They did not take any other Volturi because they would only mess things up and it was a couples only vacation.  
They went on Dumbo. There were no lines! So they went on Dumbo a lot and Carlisle said  
"This is my favorite thing to do. I love you!"  
"Mine too" said Aro! "Except shooting!" Then he smirked kindly. "I love you." he said.  
Then they got married. But when they came home, the Dance Dance Revolution was broken again and they were very sad. Then Aro shot things and he accidentally shot Carlisle.

The bullet went in Carlisle's head!  
Carlisle died!  
They had a funeral for him though. There were lots of flowers and Aro cried a lot. It was very tragic! They were just like Romeo and Juliet.

The end‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼


End file.
